


The Two Ladies

by Sk3tch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Ancient Omens, Author tried to be historically accurate, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), DO NOT REPOST ELSEWHERE, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: “You gonna sssstand there all night, angel?” Aziraphale smiled, and any trepidation she had in coming here, melted at the silky tone Crawly used.“Only as long as it takes to drink in the sight of you,” she responded, running a hand over the nearest pile of reptilian muscles tantalisingly, “and my dear, there is just so much of you to see.” The muscles tightened for a moment, contracting quickly in what most likely would have been a shudder had Crawly been in her human form, before they grew slack.***Or, the fic in which Aziraphale and Crowley are posing as Egyptian Goddesses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	The Two Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastet_in_april](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/gifts).



> Written for the Ineffable Wives Exchange for bastet_in_april!  
> I used their prompt: Something historical, preferably set in the ancient world! Specifically... Ancient Egypt! 
> 
> Many, many thanks go out to [madeofmydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofmydreams)!!! Without her amazing skills this fic wouldn't be nearly as good as it could have been. I feel so blessed to have had a chance to work with her! She is made of lovely. Pure, pure lovely. Any leftover mistakes are alllll mine. That said, I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale walked up the steps to the temple, and after a minute shift of air that ruffled her feathers and brought the familiar demonic scent to her, she smiled, pulling her long dress up to hasten her steps. She nodded to the two small children who stood outside the doors of the temple, respectfully averting their eyes, and gave them each a small blessing for their troubles. The echo of a similar miracle widened the grin on her face. At the last second, she extended a further miracle around the false precipice of devotion so all but one inhabitant of the monument might find themselves drowsier than they had ever been, lulled into the deepest sleep and dreaming of only the most pleasant things they could imagine.

As she walked through the halls with wingtips gently caressing the floor, she let her ethereal senses reach out to where occult energy swirled further ahead and followed their writhing reverberations. Snake energy she noted, was ever moving and rarely still.

Therefore, the sight that met Aziraphale’s eyes as she entered a room off the Eastern wing of the temple, did not surprise her. Coils and coils of black scales looped lazily around the space, gleaming by the light of the oil lamps that hung in intervals. Aziraphale stood in the doorway for a moment just watching them, when eventually they began to shift, twisting and throwing jeweled shadows onto the walls. A snout the width of Aziraphale’s shoulders peeked out between layers of scales and hissed lightly.

“You gonna sssstand there all night, angel?” Aziraphale smiled, and any trepidation she had in coming here, melted at the silky tone Crawly used.

“Only as long as it takes to drink in the sight of you,” she responded, running a hand over the nearest pile of reptilian muscles tantalisingly, “and my dear, there is just so much of you to see.” The muscles tightened for a moment, contracting quickly in what most likely would have been a shudder had Crawly been in her human form, before they grew slack. 

“Teasssse.” 

Aziraphale laughed, and conceded, dropping her hand and walking into the room fully. She picked up a plate of fruit left on an altar, and after a silent apology to the true Almighty, popped a few pieces into her mouth. She chewed thoroughly, tucking her wings away and assuming a businesslike front.

“Right then, I would hate to drag this out for you. Shall we?” She settled down onto a small stool, impressed by the intricate carvings and craftsmanship on the imported wood. There was a crackle in the air, and Aziraphale watched while she continued sampling the offering, as Crawly’s form slowly shrank, forming a more appropriate human-shaped being. 

First, the length of her condensed. Shorter and shorter, the coils slowly revealed the rest of the room that had been obscured by scales. The rustling as they dragged along the floor made Aziraphale’s skin prickle with memories of the past, hearing that sound in places she hadn’t expected to hear it, but glad when she did. It was a soothing rasp, like whitenoise that had her losing some of the stiff posture she had put on.

Aziraphale watched entranced, as the shine of scales shifted, eager little ripples leaving the flesh of Crawly’s corporation shimmering while the demonic aspects of her tucked themselves away to a different plane of existence.

It was almost a shame to see Crawly’s beautiful serpent form revert, Aziraphale so rarely got a chance to admire it. Not that she wanted to, that is, if any of the archangels were to ask. Aziraphale just had a healthy respect for all of God’s magnificent creatures. And, if she was partial to snakes because of past experience, that was just fine.

Olive toned skin took the place of receding scales. Long columns of it making up arms, a throat, and that lovely face speckled with its constellations of freckles surrounding the twin stars of her eyes that flickered brighter than the lights fed by oil. She was gorgeous in every form, effortlessly blending in wherever she went. Aziraphale often wondered if she might just be the demon from Hell with the most potential to be dangerous because of that attribute. Especially in this form, all sharp angles and long sinuous limbs that moved with confident ease. There was an instinctual awareness she seemed to distill in people to know not to trifle with her, but Aziraphale couldn’t help falling into the gravitational pull of her anyway, even now.

Crawly, never one to shy away from displaying herself less than what her pride and beauty demanded, wore a dark kalasiris that began just under her breasts and ended above her ankles similar to the one Aziraphale was wearing, albeit a bit shorter and a bit tighter. But unlike the few golden trinkets her angelic counterpart wore, Crawly was further adorned. 

A plethora of rings, bracelets, and delicate serpentine arm cuffs certainly drew the eye, but it was the layer over Crawly’s dress that commanded attention. A beautiful cascade of beadwork was fastened around her neck, and flowed over her front to form a vee just above where her sex would lie. Two breast caps hid her nipples from view where the beads hugged her chest and Aziraphale tried not to dwell on that, further attempting to ignore the suggestive shape of the garment beaconing like an arrow downward. 

Pointedly, Aziraphale snapped her eyes up and looked into the face of her adversary, who was not even trying to hide her wicked grin. And to think she had called Aziraphale a tease. Gold eyes that were lined with kohl smoldered in the low light, and Aziraphale felt herself growing warm. Ever the original temptress, Aziraphale knew this look would be ingrained into her mind for as long as she might live. She cleared her throat, and fought the urge to blush as her exposed nipples began hardening the longer she stared at the demon and was regarded in return. She cleared her throat, and snapped a second chair into existence, one perhaps a bit more plush and with the added feature of a place to put her feet up, should Crawly so choose[1].

“Aww, you ssshouldn’t have.” Aziraphale rolled her eyes at the extended use of sibilants while Crawly sank onto the chair and offered her the plate. She took it, and began picking through the pieces for anything of interest, but after a moment made a noncommittal grunt and set the plate on the ground between them, instead leaning back into the comfortable seat. “A proper throne, for me? Don’t tell me you’re thinking of switching religions, Aziraphale! Although… Wadjet is always welcoming new worshipers.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Aziraphale huffed.

“Oh you– ! You know how I feel about this whole charade. This is… it’s just the least I could do after you came all this way.” Not that Crawly probably walked so much as slithered, but the metaphysical strain often redistributed itself where it would be, if she were human, eventually. Or so Crawly had once told her. Furthermore, Aziraphale wanted to. 

She knew the wily fiend would likely have gone the entire distance to where Aziraphale’s, or rather _Nekhbet’s_ , temple was, but knowing Crawly more or less stuck to Serpent form these days, she was glad the demon had accepted a shorter distance instead. And really, Aziraphale supposed, it was the best option. For the people to truly believe that the goddesses protecting Upper and Lower Egypt sanctioned King Narmer to rule and unify the land, they ought really be seen together at the King’s temple.

Whether he would be the great unifier the population needed, Aziraphale wasn’t sure, but for the sake of the people she hoped so. Besides, orders were orders, and she and Crawly both had received similar directives. She, after assuming the guise of the goddess Nekhbet, had taken her role to protect Upper Egypt, as was only fitting for an angel to do. That left Crawly Lower Egypt[2], easily accepting the role of Wadjet and reveling in letting her demonic form free to bask in the delicious sun as much as she wanted.

Although it wasn’t all play, since Crawly did perform miracles for the inhabitants. But Aziraphale knew firsthand that could be done with hardly a flick of her wrist. She figured Crawly liked the easy pace of it though, and the location was certainly ideal for someone cold-blooded such as her. It made for a rather content demon, Aziraphale thought.

During the last few years, whenever she inquired to make sure Crawly had not grown bored and resorted to unwholesome temptations, there was only ever news of harmony and agreeableness. Yes, every time Aziraphale sent messengers to report back on life there, tales were brought back of a happy populace, women and men alike thriving in the delta. Children running around gaily, and so many new young mothers happily cradling their newborns, instead of being cradled by funerary cloth. Things were good in Lower Egypt.

“Anyway, you know we’re not here to talk theology.” Crawly snorted, and her eyes glittered in a dangerous way, but she didn’t rib Aziraphale further.

“Right, so, the Narmer fellow? What have you got?” Aziraphale smiled, and tipped her head down before looking back at Crawly.

“Although his methods seem questionable, I do think he would be good for Egypt.”

“Tch, Yeah. He’s not a total brute, but he’s got potential.”

“Ah, to rise above it, you mean?” Crawly snorted, and put her feet up on the stool, spreading her legs as wide as the tight dress would allow and Aziraphale swallowed heavily.

“Or to fully embrace it. You see how much they like their theatrics.” She gestured at the large room, before bringing a hand down to point at herself, dragging those fingers over the shining beads.

“Yes, but the fact remains… he’s just, human?”

“Normal as they come, far that I can figure. No sight for the future, no witchy mumbo-jumbo.” There was a beat of silence and they just stared at each other.

“So we are in agreement?”

“Let the humans be, so they can figure it out themselves?”

“Seems we are.” Silence strung out between them, and then Aziraphale nodded curtly, rising from her position and heading to the door.

“Well, then I suppose our work here is done. I’m sorry you came so far for what amounted to very little. Plenty of people will have seen us both here, and they will take that as our blessing in this man’s ability to lead them. A unified kingdom.” Aziraphale let her gaze wander over Crawly’s easy sprawl, taking in the long lines of her, the warmth that seemed to radiate from her skin. Ah, but that was… She shook her head and turned toward the door.

“Well, now there’s a thought. What would you say to that? Really _unify_ the kingdoms, as it were?” Aziraphale stopped, and after a minute slowly turned to face her, an eyebrow raised but smiling in a way she knew Crawly could decipher.

“Surely you don’t mean what I think you mean.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed getting up from her seat, “depends on what you think I mean.” A toothy smirk made Aziraphale blush, the way Crawly stretched and ran a hand over herself, unmistakable for what she meant.

“Do you really suspect you could tempt me to… _a carnal joining?_ Under false pretenses of being an illegitimate God, no less?” The serpent in front of her moved, no longer in her original demon form, but snake-like all the same. Her hips undulated as she walked closer to where Aziraphale stood, backing the angel against a stone column; and when she draped her arms over Aziraphale’s neck and waist, she squeezed, pinning her tightly. The elaborate beadwork of her overdress pressed into Aziraphale’s bare breasts, and with a smirk the beast shifted, leaning her body down to make their eyes meet and rolling the beads over Aziraphale’s nipples.

“Oh you fiend,” she cried out with a gasp, even as her arms came up to run over the beads on Crawly’s back, knowing how sensitive the spot where her wings could manifest was. She could see flickers of those black feathers in the corner of her vision, flashing in and out of this plane as she kneaded her fingertips into the skin.

“Pleassse,” she hissed, pulling Aziraphale closer and nuzzling into her neck, “as if you really mind.” 

“Well,” she said with a characteristic wiggle that told the other she was correct, “perhaps, as it were, just this once… I don’t.” Crawly snorted as she brought her face up to look into Aziraphale’s half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh yes, dear angel, just the once, of coursssse.” Crawly’s hands left their sure grip on Aziraphale’s neck and waist, and slid slowly until they were each cupping a large breast, clearly pleased over the current state of fashion. Aziraphale couldn’t help but moan in agreement, as a quick pinch from her fingers had the beads falling from Crawly’s neck and exposing her beautiful chest as well. When Crawly dragged her eyes up from Aziraphale’s body to meet her encouraging blue gaze, Aziraphale snapped, and a bed with plush cushions came into existence behind them. Crawly didn’t turn to look at it, but smiled nonetheless.

“Why angel… it’s almost like you’ve made this a habit, finding lowly snakes wandering the Nile and bedding them immediately.” The words made Aziraphale shiver, want pooling in her belly. Crawly’s smile turned predatory, as if she could sense the influx of lust from the angel, and she let go of Aziraphale’s breasts to grab her hand and lead her toward the bed.

“ _I_ _f_ this were something I made a habit of, I can assure you it would only, always, be the same snake. The _oddest_ Egyptian Cobra I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

“Oh, that’s rich,” came a ragged answer, “coming from _you_ vulture wings!”

When Crawly’s legs hit the bed, she leant forward, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips before snapping her own fingers and Aziraphale felt all of the fine linen fabric and beaded overdress disappear. Only skin rubbing against skin, as lips chased after each other, and fingers tightened with bruising strength. It really had been too long.

This dance they were doing, the playful back and forth, they had been doing for ages. Almost since the garden... no, definitely since the garden. There was nothing for it, Aziraphale thought, not after she saw the teary, regretful yellow eyes that fell on Eve’s stomach before Aziraphale ushered them out of paradise, to the hole in the wall she had punched for them to escape through. No, the demon had not realized just how bad the deed she did was, and she was mournful. Or, as Aziraphale had come to realize, it felt too similar to her own story, simply seeking out knowledge and being punished heavily for it.

Regardless of what spurred the demon to create that expression on her face, the mirrored compassion was too much for the angel who was likewise sad and frightened to see the humans pushed out. When the snake had come up on the wall to watch them go and stood by the lonely fretting angel, remaining even as the rain had come and soaked them through, Aziraphale had sought out a cave for them to dry off in, had taken Crawly with her to get her warm too. Of course she had. 

And in that moment of uncertainty about their future, trust had sparked. A deep connection. Yes, something between them bloomed and they had laid together, two entities that should have hated each other, rather saw themselves in the other’s eyes and became one inseparable soul, merging, questioning everything they had thought to be true about their existence. Eventually they would part ways, missives from each side taking them away from each other, although how long it was before they each left the warmth and promise of that cave, neither could say. 

Crawly had since hidden that side of herself, the caring, at its heart _goodness_ inside her, lest other demons catch on and exploit her. Aziraphale hated she had to, but she accepted it. To keep Crawly safe, she had done the same in a similar regard. But there were times, when their duties would align, when something... ineffable, would pull them to the same unlikely spot and they could be themselves, their true selves, without any hiding. It was beautiful, it was wonderful, it was, _oh!_

It really had been too long, she thought, coming back to the present and pushing lightly so that Crawly fell against the fabric and scooted back as Aziraphale crawled up over her, skin sliding sensually against skin in its slow drag. It wouldn’t do to get lost thinking about the past, when right now was right in front of her. 

Best not to waste it.

Aziraphale snapped and in her hands appeared two exquisitely carved Lapis Lazuli stone phalluses. She heard the breath catch on Crawly’s lips and smiled, setting the objects aside so she could capture Crawly’s face in her hands and kiss her deeply. Tongues swirled, and breaths were shared. Aziraphale chased that familiar taste of dark spice, of that smoky burn that filled her senses so entirely. The infernal taste on her tongue caused her to gasp, to drink in an answering moan and let the shared heat swell inside her, warming her entire being completely. 

Yellow eyes burned up into blue and the demon beneath her snapped her own fingers, before replacing them lower, slicker, between them. Although she needn’t have bothered, not with how much Aziraphale was already dripping. She found herself struggling to breathe normally, blushing automatically as Crawly chuckled with a familiar fondness.

“Missed you.”

“As have I dear,” Aziraphale promised, peppering kisses along Crawly’s collarbone. “It’s been too long since we had time for anything more than a nod in passing.” She lifted one of the stones in her hand and started to suck on it, letting it warm in her mouth and gather a coating of saliva as Crawly watched and groaned below her. 

“It’s head office,” Crawly said as she circled Aziraphale’s clit, smearing the slick that was gathering there, “they’re meddling.” Aziraphale agreed with a moan, and rolled her hips on Crawly’s talented fingers. She took the object from her mouth and gave it a final lick to further tease Crawly. The hand not pleasuring her, tightened on her thigh and Aziraphale smiled.

“As is mine. I mean,” she took the warmed stone and shimmied down Crawly’s body until her face was above Crawly’s effort, “it feels like a goose chase. Aside from a bit of blasphemy here, there really isn’t much going on, er, big picture-wise. For Heaven’s sake, the Egyptians aren’t even sacrificing virgins.” She used one hand to open Crawly, and with the other, gently rocked the carved stone into her.

Crawly’s hips lifted beautifully, and for a second she seemed weightless, suspended in the air as if by the grace of God herself as Aziraphale moved in and out of her. But Aziraphale knew that was not the case. She was the only holy creature here, and any divinity Crawly might be feeling was caused by her angelic hands. And what a heady thought that was, that her demon would submit herself so freely for Aziraphale to lavish pleasure upon. Although it also brought a thought of concern, that ever present worry that ate away at her when she was separated from Crawly for too long.

“You don’t think they realise, about us… do you?” She asked, not willing to look into Crawly’s eyes lest her anxiety be reflected there.

“No,” came a moaning response, “No, are y’kidding me? Incompetent all of ‘em. Shh, don’t worry Aziraphale, they don’t know.” Any other words she might have had to say on the matter were cut off by a moan when Aziraphale plunged the stone into its hilt, letting it rest there. As Crawly panted, she placed a kiss onto the wet skin, enjoying the taste that exploded over her tongue as she licked over Crawly’s slit. Aziraphale showed her love how deeply she needed the reassurance, how lost she would be should they lose what they had, and when Crawly was reaching her limits, Aziraphale backed off.

“You are my favorite thing to exist.”

“Oh, you know how I love when you blaspheme,” Crawly’s voice shook around the edges, and Azirphale hummed.

“Hush, you know it’s not,” although Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure if that was true or not, the line having been lost somewhere in the sand some time ago. 

“Oohh, gonna make me stop?”

“I just might.” She replied, kissing the top of Crawly’s mound. 

“Mmmm, budge up then.” Aziraphale, looking up Crawly’s body, was surprised to see she had a serpentine tongue wrapped around the other stone dildo Aziraphale had miracled into existence. Her cheeks darkened as a greedy part of herself curled in pleasure, realizing Crawly must have been working her throat with it while Aziraphale had been busy tasting her.

Crawly directed Aziraphale to sit in front of her, leaning against several pillows made of soft linen and stuffed with wool[3]as well as the stone pillar that held the slats of bed aloft, so that Aziraphale’s thighs were laying on top of hers. Leaning forward, Crawly once again placed her fingers on Aziraphale’s effort, and before long the second stone was sheathed in its designated place. It was warmer than it had any right to be, done so by the use of the demon’s mouth, but then again that was always the case. Crawly might be cold-blooded, but her passion ran hot, infernally so. Came with the territory of being a demon, and whenever they joined together like this, it was the warmest Aziraphale could ever remember being. She moaned freely and Crawly started pumping the blue stone in and out of her at an agonizingly slow but steady rhythm.

“AH! Yes, my love, just so!”

As pleasurable as it was, and as easy as Aziraphale could fall into that pleasure alone, she reached out a shaky hand and sought out the matching dildo, starting her own rhythm of push and pull. The cries rewarded to her were encouraging, rapturous, and, greedy hedonist as she was, Aziraphale reached her other hand out for more. When her fingers found Crawly’s clit, the other howled and Aziraphale couldn’t hold back the mirthful giggle.

The retaliation, of course, was swift and stole any sounds or words that weren’t _‘Crawly’ ‘Yes’_ and _‘please’_ from the writhing mess she became.

Crawly was as skilled with her hands almost as much as with her tongue, and as she twisted and pressed the phallus into Aziraphale, her fingers played quickly and efficiently on the area around her sex. She paid special attention to Aziraphale’s clit, but also placed a finger alongside the stone to stretch Aziraphale, however briefly, just a little _more_. It was delicious debauchery and with every thrust Aziraphale was closer and closer to her edge.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale’s hands were not idle either, extending fingers to run over the skin between where the dildo disappeared inside Crawly, and the tiny furl of muscle that lie further back. The legs under her started to shake and Crawly growled, doubling in her efforts to make Aziraphale undone. Neither of them were long for their climax, and they each knew it.

With as long as they had been apart, Aziraphale was amazed at the self-restraint they had shown thus far. The fact they hadn’t immediately fallen into bed at the sight of each other, a miracle bigger than either of them were capable, or so she would have thought. Although, it was true they had never deviated from their assorted ‘scripts’ before, they surely couldn't have been faulted if they would have, not for the way they had each waited so enduringly, so relentlessly. But for as quickly as they had gotten to this point, she had run out of patience. Aziraphale found her restraint thoroughly used up, and was not above a little superficial miracle to get them both to where they so desperately wanted to be.

She snapped her fingers and the dildo in her hand started moving of its own accord inside Crawly, the ghost of a thumb pressing solidly along that nub of flesh that held so many live wires below it. Her hands, now free, flew to her breasts and she squeezed them roughly, imagining how Crawly would do it if her own hands were free. Aziraphale didn’t know who the resulting moans came from, nor did she care to waste any of her thoughts on figuring it out.

“Crawly dear, I’m so, _ohh_ , I’m so close. Please, _please_ come with me!” The syllables that answered her were garbled, frenzied, incoherent, but Aziraphale could understand them all the same. Yes, my love, they said, yes, _yes!_

A few more seconds, a few more painful moments of being on the precipice of everything, and then a shout of her name had Aziraphale yelling in unison. The pleasure shot through her, ripped from the deepest part of her, and for a moment, she sensed her own celestial being taking over the room, lighting it quite literally with holy bliss, and snuffing out the oil lamps from her explosive release. 

Even as her eyes stayed glowing white and she tasted electricity on her tongue, a strong hand gripped hers and through the contact, Aziraphale felt the heat of her lover with her, all around her. Together! Not just divine light seeped into the room, but infernal, unholy heat flooded the space. Twin energies, evenly matched and evenly wanting as they swirled hungrily in brilliant chroma into every void. Higher and higher the feeling took them, merged, until each thought they might burst from the multitude of loving emotion whirling, then down they soared, floated back to their corporations, two beings panting and sweaty in the night.

Although she couldn’t see in the dark, she knew Crawly would have no issues and could feel the demon’s gaze lovingly watching her. Aziraphale smiled weakly, and imagined an answering smile on Crawly. She sensed motion, and the lamps that had gone out found themselves miraculously re-lit, casting a lithe demon into delicious chiaroscuro with one hand raised lazily before falling to slowly rub over the top of her mons, making her twitch every so often. Her half-lidded eyes never left Aziraphale, and the angel felt herself drown in the love that filled the room.

They took a moment, just breathing and watching each other breathe. Just… being in the present with each other. Aziraphale thought about wiping the tears from her face, but since Crawly had left hers intact, Aziraphale decided she would as well. Their climaxes weren’t always so strong, but when they were, Aziraphale always found herself glad to have a partner who felt the same way. Unashamed to wear the evidence of their emotions after being so vulnerable with one another. She ran a thumb over the hand that still held hers and sighed, content and happy. 

A few minutes longer, and Crawly had a look in her eye that said she was ready for more. Aziraphale found her appetite had also returned, and grinned.

“Well, what do you say love?” 

Crawly’s eyes fluttered at the pet name and she reached forward slowly, trailing a finger up Aziraphale’s inner thigh teasingly. “I say,” she said with a smirk, after slipping the stone dildo out of Aziraphale and licking it clean before placing it back and making Aziraphale shiver, “nay, declare! With this unification, Upper and Lower Egypt can now consider themselves one. You may kiss the Nile, or however that rubbish all goes.” 

Aziraphale giggled and swatted at Crawly’s calf, getting to her knees and lightly pushing Crawly down into the fabric, placing a pillow under her head. 

“You are a menace,” she said, kissing where Crawly’s hair met forehead, across the bridge of her nose, her chin, and smiling over every place her lips touched. 

“Me?” Crawly responded, wrapping her arms and legs around the figure between her knees, “I’m not the one that effectively put a sleeping spell on everyone in the town, angel. That was all you.” She nipped up to bite at Aziraphale’s collarbone before turning her tongue to lick a stripe over the angel’s nearest breast.

“Yes, well,” Aziraphale said, stopping her kisses and draping herself over Crawly, chest to chest, “they've been working awfully hard, making sure this temple was built so quickly. It only seemed right they got some proper shuteye.” Crawly rolled her eyes and captured the mouth in front of her for a moment, stilling the flow of words.

“Whatever the case, I’m glad if it means I get to benefit from it like thisss.” She smiled, one of those pure unfiltered, wondering smiles that had since been thrown away after leaving Eden, and seeing how cruel the world God created could be. Aziraphale melted and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. 

When rolling hips demanded her attention elsewhere again, Aziraphale laughed, feeling as free as if she were flying. Here, with Crawly it was like time didn’t exist, as if the frisson of good and evil that ought to have divided them didn’t matter. It was only them. It had only ever been _them_. She kissed her snake's lips one final time, before moving her mouth to other important areas. 

Yes, it had been too long since they had this chance to be intimate, and truly this night was only so long in the grand scheme of things. Sunset would come whether they wanted it to or not, and then they would have to get back to business, and eventually their own sides again.

“I love you,” she whispered against a thigh that was slung over her neck as she worked at taking the dildo from herself and Crawly to fit in the tight clench of the demon. Through gasping breaths and keening cries, she heard the sentiment, as well as several rude words, repeated back to her. All softly accentuated with a hand carding through her hair and trailing over a cheek. 

*** * ***

And so for several more hours, up until the first of the humans living in the area found themselves awake, (at a time where the sun was farther in the sky than they usually would have woken, but deciding the rest had been worth it,) there were several bursts of energy in the city of Nekhen. Both demonic and angelic in nature, leaving everyone in the area with the faintest blessing of love.

That day, it was rumored that The Two Ladies as they would come to be known, walked arm in arm through the town. The white vulture wings of Nekhbet sometimes mantling around Wadjet’s human form, brushing over the snake head that nuzzled into them. The rumors thus appeared to be true, and the news that Upper and Lower Egypt were going to be one, spread through the land and citizens found when they thought of the two goddesses that supported their king, they found themselves relieved.

In return for their safety, the people rationed, they would protect the Two Ladies by only referring to them as such, lest enemies or disbelievers disrespect or anger them. Although whether the idea was theirs originally or something more of a ‘godly’ suggestion placed in their heads during sleep, no one was able to say. But it made sense, they didn’t need any other meddling deities to try and hurt their unifiers. Their protectors as it were, their _guardians_. 

One for above, and one for below, but together no matter what.

* * *

1 If it was at this point in time that Crawly decided she rather liked large, throne-like chairs and soon began to associate them with a certain angel, that was her own business, thank you very much, and decidedly not something she needed to analyse. The fact she would go on to start a collection of similar furniture because of said correlation… was completely irrelevant.[return to text]

2Upper Egypt is actually the southern portion and Lower Egypt the Northern, their names being derived from the directional flow of the Nile, and not geography. Had the Heavenly and Hell main offices realized this, job placements may have turned out differently and both Aziraphale and Crawly may have started questioning the hypocrisy of their prospective sides, sooner.[return to text]

3 Unlike any of the Egyptian pillows of the time that were typically carved stone or wood.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> In summary.... Ancient Egypt, right? XD This was a really fun thing to write, and definitely took me out of my comfort zone, but thank you for that! While I was struggling to think of a really good story, I eventually ended up on Wikipedia looking at Egyptian things I could use for inspo, and came across the tale of The Two Ladies and was immediately drawn in. A bird, and a snake goddess? Unifying and protecting humans? Uh, yeah, of _course_ that was the one! And then it was just interesting to see how it played out.  
> Unfortunately I am no expert on Egyptian myths and culture, so if there are any big mistakes, that's all me. I apologize!! Some sources if anyone is interested in going deeper:  
> A nice page that talks about [clothing](https://ancientegyptonline.co.uk/clothing/)! [Clothing](https://www.ancient.eu/article/1037/fashion--dress-in-ancient-egypt/) as well, with a picture of a very pretty beaded dress! Although this one is sans nipple covers. Then of course the Wikipedia page, covering more [clothing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clothing_in_ancient_Egypt). The [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Ladies) entry for the Two Ladies, and then an [interactive map](https://www.timemaps.com/history/ancient-egypt-2500bc/) with information about the time period covered here. Oh! And the photo is from [this site](http://www.ancient-egypt.org/language/royal-titulary.html). 
> 
> If anyone wants to chat, be sure to come say hi on the [tumbles](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sk3tchid)! My inbox is always open. :)  
> Then I think just another huge THANK YOU to madeofmydreams for betaing, and a big ol' I hope you like it!!!! to bastet_in_april! is going to wrap this up. Comment/kudo if you wish, each one gives me warm fuzzies!


End file.
